


Crash

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Dammit why cant my babies get married without shit like this happenings, Dave wanted to propose to him, M/M, bluh, from a prompt i got on tumblr, john needs to learn to not be late because oh shit, tags woo, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anon prompt I got on tumblr:</p><p> John and dave go out on a date after dating for like a year. Dave is going to propose but then john gets hit by a truck and gets brain damage</p><p>(im so done)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short but I will update! I have a long weekend coming up so,,,,,yeaa (:

Tonight it yours and Dave's one year anniversary. You were supposed to meet him at the restaurant at 8:30 but its almost nine your you're going 20 miles over the speed limit to get there.

Which wouldn't be a problem if there wasn't a truck gunning over 90 MPH a half mile further. 

But for now, your concentration is on Dave. You knew he was excited (well as excited as a Strider can be) about tonight. You were wondering why, too, but then you see a pair of headlights in front of you and you stop thinking.

—————

You waited at the restaurant for two hours. Two hours before you said 'fuck it,' left a $50 tip and drove home more heartbroken than angry. 

You made reservations at John's favorite restaurant on your anniversary because you thought it'd be the perfect time to 'pop the question.' But no, John had to go and stand you up without even a text explaining why.

Bro confronts you when you get home, smirking.

"So whens the wedding?" he says, tilting his head down and looking at you above his shades. You take the ring box out of your picket and toss it to him. He stops smirking.

"He said no?" You shake your head and start towards your room.

"Didn't show up." You deadpan and slam your bedroom door behind you, the only indication that you were upset.

 

You wake up at 2 am, grabbing your vibrating cell phone out of your pocket. You don't remember falling asleep. You answer the phone without checking the caller id.

 

"Sup." You mumble, taking off your shades and rubbing your eyes.

"Dave?" A voice says.

John's dad's voice. Why was he calling?

" 'ats me." You say tiredly. Your thoughts are all muddled up from being awake.

"Dave do you think you could come down to the hospital?" You sit up and open your eyes.

"Something wrong?" You say, your tone a bit more serious. Maybe he knows why John didn't show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I'd update it

After a long and confusing conversation with Mr. Egbert, you grab your keys and tell bro to meet you at the hospital because fuck him if he thinks you're doing this by yourself.

John's dad meets you at the hospital entrance and you follow him silently through the halls.

He stops at a doorway in a very quiet wing of the hospital and tilts his head towards the room. You walk in and see a very bruised, very shiny face with closed eyed and breathing too even for the amount of pain you imagine he is in. John has casts on his left arm and both his legs. His black hair is all messed up and his eyes are puffy but peacefully shut. You walk quickly to his side and take his hand in yours.

John's father looks at you from the doorway and you wish he would go away so you could let your feelings go and be with John by yourselves. 

"He's in a coma." John's Dad says lowly. You look up at him.

"How?" You ask. Wow you didn't even realize the tightening in your throat until you heard your voice, all scratchy and upset and uncool and this guy better leave before you completely lose it. 

He crosses his arms. "Truck hit him when he was driving." He said curtly. You suck in a breath and bite the inside of your cheek because you'll be damned if you let this man see you cry.

You hold your head in your hands and then Bro is at the doorway. You look up at him and he stares back at you before saying something to Mr. Egbert and walking away with him. Thank god.

You slide into the bed next to John and put your hand on his, rubbing your thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. 

This is your fault. You should've picked him up. You should have made reservations earlier. You should have made them later. You should have chose a different restaurant because then he would not have been on the road the time he was and he'd still be awake. He would have said yes to the awesome and ironic proposal you wrote. 

You'd get married in vegas. Maybe adopt kids and grow old and love each other in most unironic way possible. 

 

Bro's hand is on your shoulder and you open your eyes. He raises his eyebrows over his shades and you realize you fell asleep. Your head in right next to John's and your hands are on his chest and you sigh, wishing this was nothing but a bad dream that you'd forget in the morning.

But it's not. So you swing your legs off the bed and sit in the chair next to him again. 

John's dad and Bro stand behind you and whisper to each other about what happened. You hear that the person that hit him died. 

 

That makes you feel just a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated as is you telling me if I did sosomething wrong :u thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

You leave the hospital after dawn. Bro had woken you up because you had fallen asleep in the chair next to John again. You take your glassed off and rub your eyes. You feel the tear tracks on your face and know for a fact Bro saw them too, but didn't point them out as he usually would. Sometimes he isn't that much of a jerk. 

Bro hands you your jacket and takes your keys, telling you you're in no state to drive and he'll take you home. You don't want to go home, but you don't want to stay here. But at least at home you can close your door, shut the curtains and lie in bed with headphones drowning out your thoughts. Which seems like the best idea at the moment because the voices in your head are getting angry and are yelling at you for letting this happen to John.

Neither of you talk during the drive home. You hug your coat in the passenger seat and block every noise, thought and bump in the road and don't move a muscle until you're in the parking garage of your apartment complex.

When you get home, you find the ring box that you threw at your brother and take it with you into your room. You take out the ring and lay on your bed, playing with it between your fingers.  
\----—---—————

After about a week of mourning, you get over yourself. You go back to deejaying and writing. You visit John everyday at 4 o'clock and talk to him. You tell him about your day, how you're doing in your screenwritings, how no one else understands your thinking. 

You finish the screenplay the next year, the day before the accident happened because you wanted to read it to him.

And you do. You're lying on your back against John's stomach and reading the script in different voices until another, more annoyed voice comes from behind you.

"Dude, shut up."  
———————————

You spend the next six months watching John learn how to walk, eat, stand and speak properly again. You see his dad cry for the first time and before you know it, you're at that restaurant you thought you were stood up in, asking a very important question. 

You spend about 10 minutes giving the best damn proposal the world has ever seen, telling John how much you love him, how you want to spend your life with him, how you never stopped hoping he would wake up and how seeing you asleep in the hospital was the worst thing that has ever happened to you and that you want to be able to call him your husband if anything like that ever happened again.

John is crying by the time you finish and get down on one knee and ask him the question you've been waiting so long to ask him.

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished (finally)
> 
> thank you for reading, leave comments and tell me if I made any mistakes <3


End file.
